The Past Always Comes Back
by KaySub
Summary: This is a sequel to MULS. Problems arise for Bella and the Cullens when -A returnes. Can the Cullens keep Bella safe, or will -A finally win this dangerous game? What will happen to Bella's future with Edward and her new family when her biological family suspiciously shows up. Will the Cullens be able to handle what -A has in store for them? DISCLAIMER!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I would like to remind all of you that this is a sequel, so if you haven't read MULS, you will most likely be confused. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: It Never Ends**

**(Bella's Pov)**

I struggled to keep my hands from shaking. All I could do was look at the text and read it over and over, hoping that it was just a misunderstanding. But the rational part of me knew that this was no misunderstanding.

-A was back.

"Bella...Bella?...Bella!" I was hardly aware of someone calling my name until a had reached out to shake my shoulder. I came out of my daze and looked up at the person trying to grab my attention, Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern sketched all over his face. I couldn't say anything, I didn't have the words. Instead I gave him my phone so he could read the text for himself. He looked at me for a second, confused, but when he read the text, he understood. First, shock ran across his face, then anger.

"Are you sure it's -A?" he all but snared.

"Positive," I told him.

All of the other Cullens took turns reading the text for themselves, each growing more and more worried.

"But...how could -A have known?" Alice asked, shocked.

"I don't smell any humans around, other than you," Jasper added.

"There must be bugs," I muttered, mostly to myself. The Cullens immediately started scurrying around the house, looking for bugs.

"Wait!" Rosalie shouted all of the sudden. Everyone stopped to look at her.

"Wouldn't we have caught a scent if a human had been in here?" she asked.

"Not if they had been here while we were gone for a long period of time," Carlisle said. That opened so many possibilities. -A been here during one of the many times they went hunting. That also opened a new concern.

"You don't think -A knows our secret, do you?" Esme asked concerned.

"There's no exact way to tell. Although, even if he or she did, I doubt you would be exposed." I said, and they looked at me curiously and I explained, " -A will do anything to keep their identity a secret, I doubt they would accuse you all of being vampires because that would ony draw attention to themself."

"I hope you're right," Edward said as he put the flower vase that he was checking bugs for down.

I tried to think of other ways -A could be watching, but came up with nothing. We searched and searched for hours, but couldn't find any bugs. Eventually it got dark and I was exhausted.

"Bella, honey, you really should sleep," Esme said.

"Buy what about -A?" I asked.

"We'll figure all of this out in the morning...right now, you need your rest," Esme told me.

"But I should be helping you all look for-" I was cut off

"You will be more help to us when you are well rested," she reprimanded, leaving no more room me to argue.

I gave up and went upstairs after everyone bit me goodnight. I changed into a pair of pajamas Alice had bought for me, then crawled into bed with Edward. I couldn't sleep, all I could do was think about that text.

"How long do you think this has been going on?" I asked Edward.

"How long has what been going on?" he asked.

"How long do you think -A has been watching?" I explained.

He sighed, "I'm not sure. I haven't heard any particularly unusual thoughts from anyone. That's what frustrates me the most."

I propped myself up on my elbow, "Why does it frustrate you?"

"I'm frustrated that I haven't heard anything from -A's mind. How is it possible for someone to seem so close, but you have no idea where they are?" He asked.

I couldn't repress dark chuckle, "I've been asking myself that question ever since they dug Allison's body up from the gazebo."

He flinched slightly, most likely from remembering her gruesome death.

We didn't say much after that. After a while I gave into my exhaustion and fell asleep. I hoped that when I woke up, the events of today would turn out to be only a dream.

**_*Morning*_**

When I opened my eyes, I was disappointed to find that the following events with -A wasn't a dream. Far from it.

Edward was still beside me, as he usually was, and I smiled. Then, my smile slowly turned into a frown when I saw the dark circles under his eyes; a sign that he needed to hunt.

"Good morning, angel," He said and kissed.

"Good morning." I said with a smile, then added, "You need to hunt."

He shook his head, "It's not a good time to leave. Now that -A is back, I need to be here with you."

"You'll be less able to help if you're thirsty. You should hunt," I said.

He sighed, clearly having a mental debate, "Alright, I'll see if I can make arrangements for someone to stay with you. I don't want you to be alone."

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before I hopped out of bed and got dressed. After that, we headed downstairs. The rest of the Cullens were still there, sifting through various objects.

"Still looking for bugs I assume," I guessed.

Alice huffed and gracefully walked over to me, "This is down right frustrating! We have searched everywhere!"

I was a bit amused by her frustration, it's not everyday you get to see a vampire having trouble finding something.

"Have you all been looking all night?" I asked incredulously.

I was given a simultaneous, "Yes." from the entire room.

"You all should take a break, it's possible that there aren't any bugs," I said.

"Then how could -A be listening?" Rosalie asked frustrated.

"I don't know. But if you haven't found anything, then there is most likely nothing to find," I said.

"She's right." Esme said, "We should all take a break."

"Would you like some breakfast dear?" she asked after everyone when back to there rooms to take a mental rest.

"Sure, that would be great," I said.

"I'm going to go upstairs to talk with Carlisle," Edward said and disappeared out of the room.

After he was gone, I followed Esme into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

By the time I had finished eating, Edward came back down stairs.

"I talked it over with Carlisle, and I've made plans to go hunting." he said and I smiled, happy that he was going to take care of his thirst, "But," he added, "Carlisle and I both agreed that you shouldn't be home alone, so he, Emmett, and Jasper with be staying with you," I nodded, happy with the arrangement.

"Where will the others be?" I asked.

"Hunting with me, they haven't gone in a while," he said. I smiled, I was glad that Edward would get to spend some time with his mother and sisters.

"One more thing," he added after a moment and smiled, "Carlisle and Esme have something they would like to ask you."

I suddenly got a bit anxious, worried that they were going to ask me to leave. Although, I would understand if they did. I was pulled out of my thought by the sound of Carlisle and Esme approaching.

The shared a quick look before Carlisle spoke, "Bella, Esme and I have been thinking about this for quite a while and think that it's time to ask you. Would you like to move in with us?"

It was definitely not the question I had been expecting.

I took a deap breath, "Well," I began.


	2. Adoption

AN: I am sorry that I haven't written in forever, things have gotten hectic. I am officially putting this story up for adoption, so if you are interested, please send me a PM. Thanks, KaySub 


End file.
